Ne pleure pas mon Amour
by Lou999
Summary: OS.Duo vit sur une new colonie et y travaille. Jusqu'au jour ou il apeçoit Heero, son ex, disparu de sa vie soudainement. L'aimant encore, il va lui parler. Mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que ce dernier est un vampire...


Titre : Ne pleure pas mon Amour

Auteur : Moi

Série : Gundam Wing.

Personnages : Heero et Duo, encore !

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi bien sur….

Statut : OS

Histoire : Duo n'est sur la colonie Algorne que depuis 7 semaines mais il a déjà trouvé un travail dans un musée. Tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'au soir ou alors qu'il prend tranquillement un verre, il aperçoit une tête connue, son ex qui a disparut soudainement. Mais le problème, c'est que Duo ressent toujours pour lui de m'amour… Est-ce réciproque ?

**ATTENTION, YAOI ET LEMON !!!!!**

Ne pleure pas mon amour :

Il était tard, tellement que la nuit avait étendue son long manteau sur absolument toute la ville. Aux lumières de la cité étaient venues s'ajouter le scintillement des étoiles. En ce vendredi soir, toute vie aurait donc dû être absente du musée de la colonie d'Algorne. Pourtant, il en demeurait encore une, toute petite dans cette immensité, perdue et seule. Elle provenait du bureau de Duo Maxwell, le nouveau professeur d'histoire et d'archéologie. Arrivé depuis quelques semaines, il travaillait déjà sur un projet très important.

_Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir…_

Le garçon tout juste âgé de 27 ou 28 ans se laissa choir contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de fatigue. Il ferma les yeux un instant savourant la tranquillité des lieus puis jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 22 h 07. Il était vraiment temps qu'il parte, plus personne ne devait être là depuis longtemps. Se redressant, il enregistra une dernière fois son travail sur l'ordinateur puis l'éteignit. Il remit rapidement son bureau en ordre, rangeant les papiers qui y traînaient et se leva pour enfiler son manteau. Après avoir sortit sa longue tresse pour la remettre sur le vêtement, il regarda la pièce pour vérifier que tout était bien et attrapa sa vachette de cuir marron. Il coupa la lumière, sortit de la salle et la verrouilla avec soin. Traversant le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, il finit par se retrouver dehors, du côté de l'entrée du personnel. Il ferma la porte à clé puis s'engouffra dans l'allée la plus proche. Il travaillait sans relâche depuis ce matin aussi décida-t-il de s'accorder un moment de détente en allant prendre un verre dans un bar. Il marcha un bon bout de temps avant d'en trouver un plaisant. L'ambiance semblait agréable et détendue et le fond musical était tout à fait au goût de Duo qui se trouva une table dans un coin tranquille. Il commanda un Pink Lady, qu'il eut très rapidement, puis se mit à détailler le lieu. Le bar était plutôt petit et dans les tons jaunes paille. Le bar en bois clair s'étendait devant tout un pan de mur sur lequel trônait un miroir. Les tables, toutes rondes et de différentes tailles, étaient disposées un peu au hasard, renforçant l'ambiance décontractée. Au moment où le natté découvrait qu'il y avait une mezzanine, intérieure, il se figea, le cœur battant la chamade. Au dessus, en diagonale de lui, il voyait le profil d'un garçon. Les cheveux bruns en batailles, un nez fin et des traits harmonieux, Duo focalisait sur lui, incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Quand l'inconnu bougea légèrement, révélant un peu plus son visage, Duo sursauta et manqua de renverser son verre à la main.

Heero…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure pourtant le garçon d'origine japonaise tourna totalement la tête, cherchant visiblement quelque chose des yeux. Il s'arrêta presque immédiatement sur le natté. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla faire une pause. Soudainement, Duo put lire un éclair de panique dans les prunelles cobalt de Heero mais elles reprirent presque aussitôt leur lueur normale. C'est Duo qui brisa l'échange en se levant doucement. Il prit son manteau, sa sacoche et monta rejoindre le garçon. Il s'avança directement vers le japonais.

Pour une surprise, s'en est une… Salut Heero.

Bonsoir Duo.

Le garçon s'agita nerveusement alors que son compère tirait une chaise pour s'installer devant lui mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé te revoir… Ca fait combien de temps déjà ? 

5 ans, 3 mois et 10 jours.

Oh… Précis. Tu as donc quitté la colonie RV000235

Visiblement.

Le ton était plat et presque froid. Aucune trace de méchanceté certes, mais Duo en ressentit une certaine douleur, surtout que son compagnon évitait plus ou moins soigneusement son regard, fixant divers points. Il faut dire que 5 ans, 3 mois et 10 jours auparavant, celui-ci avait brutalement disparu de l'existence de Duo, après plus de 2 ans de vie commune. Duo en avait été profondément blessé et le retrouver ainsi réveillait sa douleur. En réalité, il n'avait jamais pu tirer un trait sur ce passage de son passé.

Euh… Alors, tu fais quoi ?

Je prends un verre.

Ah… je… voulais dire, dans la vie.

Ca ne te regardes pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?

Je… je… Rien de spécial, juste te parler.

Voilà qui est fait. Au revoir Duo.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, le japonais se leva et quitta la mezzanine de son pas souple et dansant. Duo resta totalement incrédule, les yeux grands ouverts et brillants. Il ne retrouva ses esprits qu'au moment où la porte d'entrée du bar se fermait en claquant. Abandonnant sa boisson, il imita Heero et après avoir payé, sortit rapidement. Mais déjà, il n'y avait pas l'ombre de la présence du japonais. Il semblait s'être volatilisé comme par magie et sans laisser de traces. Dépité, le professeur se décidé à vagabonder un peu, traînant des pieds.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas. Il a tellement changé depuis la toute dernière fois où je l'ais vu. Il est partit du jour au lendemain sans me prévenir, sans ses affaires. J'ai même cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais finalement, il va bien… Un peu plus pâle que dans mes souvenir pourtant…_

Errant comme une âme en peine, il tourna sans vraiment faire attention à la route qu'il prenait. Il traversa bon nombre de ruelles, sombres ou pas, croisant de personnes, toutes inconnues. La notion de temps échappa à sa réalité, plongée dans ses pensées, il avançait simplement. C'est lorsqu'il déboucha sur les remparts et qu'il entendit le bruit des vagues et l'odeur de la mer qu'il reprit conscience. Il s'émerveilla de longues minutes devant l'immensité noire qui reflétait chaque étoile. Algorne avait été créée sur le modèle de la terre et s amer était sa plus belle réussite. Duo se sentait étrangement apaisé et serein par ce calme, cependant, le destin en voulu autrement. Des remparts où ils se trouvaient, le vent lui apporta des éclats de voix puis 2 silhouettes se dessinèrent lentement dans la pénombre ambiante.

C'est d'un romantique… La lune, les étoiles et la mer… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ensuite, mon chou ?

Tout en riant un peu, la femme se colla contre son compagnon, glissant ces bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser.

C'est une surprise.

Duo sentit son estomac se nouer. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il s'agissait de Heero et il en eut la confirmation quand les 2 tourtereaux reprirent leur progression sur le sable fin. Le natté sentit ses yeux le piquer alors que des larmes s'en échappaient. Il fit volte face et partit en courant, faisant tomber sa vachette.

_Je le crois pas ! Ainsi c'était cela !!!!! Il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi parce que je suis un homme… Il a donc changé à ce point ????_

Le bruit de la sacoche heurtant lourdement les pavés ne l'arrêta pas dans sa course, cependant, Heero et sa compagne l'entendirent nettement et se figèrent.

Il y a quelqu'un mon chou…

Le japonais fronça les sourcils, sans que la femme s'en aperçoive.

Hum… Allons voir.

Ils remontèrent la plage pour gagner les escaliers les plus proches et remonter. Une fois en haut, Heero sentit immédiatement l'odeur de Duo et remarqua la vachette abandonnée un peu plus loin dans l'ombre.

C'est étrange, il n'y a personne…

Il est partit.

Ouh… Alors nous sommes de nouveau seuls…

Elle se fit plus roucoulante et se recolla à son compagnon.

Oui.

Heero eut un sourire étrange en détournant les yeux de l'objet appartenant à son ex puis embrassa sa compagne dans le cou, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Cette dernière aux anges se laissa faire docilement cependant, elle se crispa et poussa un faible cri alors qu'une douleur envahissait son cou.

Doucement mon chou. Si j'ai des marques, les clients ne voudront plus de moi.

Elle voulu rire mais son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle frappait de ses poings le dos du japonais pour tenter de se libérer. Elle paniqua soudainement mais perdit connaissance avant d'avoir eut le temps de hurler. Heero l'empêcha de tomber le temps d'achever sa besogne puis la laissa tomber au sol et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

Hum…Pas si mauvais…

A ses pieds, la peau pâle comme un fantôme, la femme gisait in consciente mais vivante. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement mais régulièrement. Sur son cou, aucune trace n'était visible. Heero ne lui jeta même pas un regard en enjambant son corps et alla chercher la vachette sur le sol. Elle était imprégnée de l'odeur de l'américain et le japonais la serra fortement contre lui, s'enivrant de l'essence de Duo.

Le lendemain :

Quelqu'un jeta un journal sur son bureau, le faisant sursauter et sortir de ses réflexions.

T'as vu Duo, encore un cas d'anémie… C'st impressionnant le nombre de personne retrouvées dans les vaps depuis une semaine.

Mouais…

Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ? T'es bizarre depuis ce matin, t'as mal dormit ?

On peut dire ça, Hilde.

La dénommée Hilde était une archéologue de l'âge. Ils avaient sympathisé très vite et travaillent ensemble sur le projet d'exposition. Jolie femme au corps élancé, elle tentait d'attirer l'attention de son collègue.

Aller, raconte moi tout !

Non, on a du travail, jeune fille…

Bien que dit de façon gentille, Hilde perçue une note d'agressivité dans la voix de l'américain, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de savoir si son collègue était prit. Elle avait deviné que quelque chose dans son passé le hantait et il se refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

Ok, comme tu veux. Alors, voyons, où en étions-nous…

Elle fit mine de rien et partit chercher les derniers documents qu'ils avaient reçus. Duo la suivit du regard avec tristesse. Intérieurement, il la remercia de ne pas plus insister. Et la journée se passa ainsi, morne et triste malgré le soleil de décembre. L'américain resta un peu mais ne tarda tout de même. On était samedi et il devait se reposer un peu du coup à 18 h 30, il quitta le boulot et rentra directement chez lui. Ill habitait un immeuble simple à l'extérieur du centre mais cela lui convenait parfaitement vu le peu de temps qu'il y passait. Prenant l'ascenseur, il monta au 3ème étage et entra avec lassitude dans son appartement. Le soleil se couchait déjà et d'ici 30 minutes, la nuit frapperait au carreau.

_Chui crevé moi…_

Il enleva manteau et chaussures et passa directement dans la cuisine. Il sortit un verre, ouvrit le frigo et se servit une grande bolée de lait. Il allait avaler tout d'une seule traite quand une voix l'en empêcha.

Plutôt triste chez toi…

Une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière du soleil couchant, de l'autre côté du bar. Elle contourna le canapé, passa dans le couloir et réapparut à la porte de la cuisine, obligeant Duo à tourner la tête pour le suivre. Elle tenait à la main une sacoche qui semblait assez lourde.

Avant tu remplissais la chambre d'objet en tous genres.

He…Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu f ais là ? Et d'ailleurs comment t'es arrivé ici ?

Par la fenêtre. Tu la laisses toujours entre ouverte à ce que je vois.

Tu… On est au 3ème étage !!!!!

Et alors ? Je suis venu te rapporter quelque chose…

Tendant le bras, il lui montra la vachette noire qu'il avait perdu la veille.

Au… euh… Mer… Merci.

Le garçon l'attrapa rapidement et la posa sur la petite table de la cuisine puis fixa son invité surprise.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Il était tellement calme que ça rendait Duo nerveux et l'angoissant.

Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ais pas à me mêler de ta vie. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, laisses moi, s'il te plais. La porte est couverte, tu peux passer par là.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sa présence l'opprimait et l'attristait tellement qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, pleurer. Mais pas devant lui. Il passa juste à côté du japonais mais la main de ce dernier le stoppa dans son élan.

Tu te trompes Duo…

Lâches-moi !!!!!

Le cri résonna dans l'appartement, surprenant et Heero et Duo. L'américain se dégagea d'un coup et s'avança de quelques pas de façon à tourner le dos au garçon.

Va-t-en. J'ai compris… Hier tu as été suffisamment clair. Cette fois, je sais pourquoi tu pars alors sors de chez moi.

Il y avait des tressautements dans sa voix, signe qu'il se retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, laissant les 2 garçons dans un silence désagréable.

Non.

La réponse fit sursauté Duo qui se retourna d'un bloc faisant face à son compagnon, des larmes dévalant son visage.

Sors ! J'ai assez pleuré pour toi ! Je ne veux pas…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car le japonais l'attira violemment à lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Duo sentit toute sa colère fondre alors que l'échange réveillait en lui un feu oublier depuis longtemps. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre quand la langue de son ex se mit à frôler la sienne et se contenta de répondre à sa baiser passionnel et ardent. Il sentit que l'un des bras de Heero s'enrouler sur ses hanches alors qu'il basculait légèrement en arrière, ses jambes refusant de le porter d'avantage. Quand le japonais détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement, savourant ce plaisir les yeux fermés.

Tu ne sais pas ! Si j'étais resté avec toi, je t'aurais sûrement tué ! Je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te faire du mal et je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! Je voulais rester auprès de toi mais ce que je suis devenu m'en empêchait. Je n'ais jamais cessé de penser à toi mais je ne pouvais pas… Non, c'était impossible. J'avais peur que tu me haïsses en plus.

Le japonais ramena Duo contre lui, le serra en passant sa main de libre sur sa tête.

Tu ne comprends pas… Je suis un vampire maintenant, Duo ! J'ai besoin de sang régulièrement. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec toi et risquer de mettre ta vie en danger.

Dans ses bras, Duo s'était pétrifié et respirait le plus doucement possible. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras musclés et connus. Il retrouvait avec bonheur l'odeur de Heero, de son Heero, le seul qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé.

Duo, pardonnes moi. C'st arrivé si vite sans que je demande quoi que se soit. Je suis devenu cette chose et… C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Lorsque je t'ais vu au bar, j'ai eu si peur que tu me déteste. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en te disant la vérité, voila pourquoi j'ai été si froid… Mais maintenant je… Laisses moi te garder encore un peu dans mes bras. Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

L'américain qui était toujours muet leva les bras et les glissa dans le dos du vampire et serra de ses poings la chemise de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cette étreinte tellement elle le rassurait et le replissait de joie et de bonheur. Il l'avait rêvé tant de fois que pour rien au monde, il ne repousserait son compagnon. Le japonais, plus petit déposa sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux un bon bout d temps, laissant la nuit les plonger dans les ténèbres. Puis Duo brisa le silence.

Je t'aurais suivis partout même en enfer. Tu aurais du me le dire et faire de moi ce que tu es…

Ce fut au tour du japonais de se crisper violemment. Il se détacha rapidement de son compagnon et le repoussa.

Non ! Non, c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme moi !!!!

Il dépassa Duo sur la droite et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Mais la voix de l'américain l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Ne me laisse pas encore ! J'ai besoin de toi Heero, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois !!! Pitié ! J'en mourrai cette fois…

Il tomba à genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, incapable de se calmer. Le vampire tenta de ne pas entendre les supplications du natté mais force fut de voir qu'elles l'atteignaient en plein cœur car il fit demi tour et alla consoler Duo.

Cesses de pleurer… Regardes-moi Duo.

Posant ses doigts sur le menton du natté, il l'obligea à relever le visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Duo se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

Moi je m'e, fiche que tu sois humain ou autre chose. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais ne pars pas !!!!

Le japonais le serra fortement dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps de calmer ses sanglots puis passa un bras sous les genoux du garçon et le souleva sans problème.

Tu es sûr ? Sur de vouloir rester avec un vampire assoiffé de sang ?

Tu n'auras qu'à boire le mien si tu veux… Du moment que tu restes avec moi.

Sa réplique lui valu un sourire de la part de l'être de la nuit qui, le portant telle une mariée, passa dans le salon puis dans la chambre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièce donc il la trouva facilement. Il déposa son amant sur le lit et se glissa à ses côtés. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou alors que ses mains déjouaient habilement les pièges des boutons de chemise de Duo. Ce dernier en faisait de même avec son haut. Ils se trouvèrent donc torse nu rapidement et s'examinèrent en silence, retrouvant le corps de l'autre, sa peau, ses muscles et ses grains de beauté. Heero passa à califourchon sur son amant et commença a explorer son torse avec ses mains douce et tiède puis il décida d'embrasser chaque millimètre de cette peau qui lui appartenait maintenant. Tout en réalisant son plan, il s'occupa d'enlever les derniers détails gênants, et Duo se retrouva frémissant sous lui.

Tu trembles, tu as peur ? Ce n'est pourtant pas notre première fois…

Aaahh… Non, c'est… le bonheur d'être avec… toi…

Il ferma les yeux alors que la main de Heero se glissait vers un endroit plus intime pour flatter sa virilité. Il ne fallut guère beaucoup pour qu'une chaleur prenne naissance dans son ventre et le submerge, provoquant chez lui un plaisir brûlant. Il se sentait conquérir par un désir puissant, surtout que Heero savait parfaitement y faire. Se laissant envahir totalement, il ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir avec douceur. Cependant, il se mit vraiment à prendre du plaisir quand Heero abandonna sa main par sa bouche, offrant de plus larges émotions à Duo. Oui, il en avait envie, sentir la langue tiède du vampire caresser son sexe l'excitait plus encore. Il sentait que dans son ventre une tempête se déchaînait violemment et bientôt, il courba le dos et se libéra avec volupté.

Hmmm…Hee-chan…

Le vampire remonta jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa sans laisser ses mains inactives. Il préparait le garçon à sa pénétration de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas trop mal.

Ca m'a manqué… Personne à part toi ne m'appelait comme ça…

Je… aie… Hummm, je suis le seul qui… Aaaah, Hee-chan… Hummm… Qui t'appelleras comme ça… à… à jamais… Aaahhh…

Voyant que le désir de son compagnon se faisait pressant, Heero lui écarta tendrement lui cuisse et s'infiltra en lui sans violence. Malgré tout, Duo se crispa et poussa des cris de douleur, vite effacés cependant. Le vampire commença alors son va et vient, sentant à son tour son sexe se durcir à chaque coup de hanche. Sous ses assauts, Duo gémissait de plus en plus, excitant encore plus son amant. Ce dernier avait un souffle beaucoup plus rauque alors qu'il pénétrait toujours plus profondément en Duo. Il se glissait insidieusement en lui, se frottant avec délice. Et de son côté, Duo enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau des ses épaules avec des cris. Il désirait que le vampire se répande en lui, le pénétrant totalement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Accélérant le mouvement, Heero se redressa soudainement alors qu'il avait atteint son maximum. Sa hampe de gonfla incroyablement et il éjacula avec un cri de jouissance, offrant sa semence tiède à Duo. Ce dernier se libéra de nouveau, dispersant son sperme entre leurs ventres. Le japonais resta encore un instant immobile laissant la fin de son désir envahir tout son corps puis il se retira avec attention et se coucha le long du natté, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, tu m'as vraiment manqué…

Il se mit sur le flanc, et accueillit Duo tout contre lui. Tous les 2 avaient une respiration rapide et saccadée, cherchant à reprendre leur soufflent pourtant, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, se transmettant leur chaleur respective.

Heero… Ca fait mal quand tu mors quelqu'un ?

Un peu, oui… Juste le temps de percer la peau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas,j'ai manger hier,je me passerais de sang ce soir.

Je t'aime.

Et moi donc…

Il glissa son visage dans le cou de Duo et l'embrassa doucement, mordillant au passage son lobe. Puis le sommeil les emporta, l'un après l'autre. C'est le petit matin qui les trouva toujours enlacés mais sous la couverture cette fois.

FIN

Rah, là là, chui incurable je crois… C'est vraiment plus la peine de lutter. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimer en tout cas… Gros bisous.


End file.
